Burning Fire! Well, it takes two
by jmjairish101
Summary: Colt has the 'best' best friend in the whole world. Tum Tum seems to like her, as well as Rocky. Now Colt discovers more about her & slowly falls for her... Is he wiiling to sacrifice their friendship beacuse of... Love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Dude! 

Having a "true' best friend is one of best things that can happen to you... but, is falling for him/her considered too?

CHAPTER 1: Off to Grandpa

(3rd person P.O.V)  
"hey dude! wake up!" Colt said. He was in Sheanne's room,and he was waking her up... the problem is... she won't .

"hey man! don't do this to me! you don't want me to jump on you again." but still, he heard no reply.

"That's it!" he shouted and went a meter away from the bed.

"Well, i think i just need to-" but before he even finished his sentence,Sheanne jumped out of the bed and yelled.

"ok! I'm fine, I'm fine! see? I'm already out!"

but after a second or two, she went back to bed.

"yeah right!" Colt laughed as An slepped again.

"Dude, i'm not kiddin', better dress up and FAST!" he said and started to walk around the room.

"why the rush mate?" she said yawning.Then Colt suddenly stopped.

"What? don't even say that you forgot!"

"Forgot what?" she asked as she finally opened her eyes.

"Dude, in about 15 minutes we're gonna leave for grandpa's cabin and--" he stopped because An shouted,

"AND MY BAG IS TOTALLY EMPTY!HOLY SH-!"

Without another word, she started running around her room, throwing every t-shirt and jeans she can see while Colt collected them and put it inside her bag. After 3 minutes,

"Done!" she yelled and she saw Colt giving her a "are you even sure" look.

"What about your toothbrush?" asked Colt

"Check!" she replied

"Bath towel?" he asked again

"check" she muttered rolling her eyes, she knew this would be long.

"hmmm...swimsuit?"

"check"

"shampoo?"

"check"

"soap?"

"check"

"sweater?"

"check"

"drawing books?"

"check"

"Camera?"

"check"

"gadgets?"

"check"

"caps?"

"check, nest to the bra-" she replied while fixing her hair into a ponytail.

Colt smiled sarcasticly, he lifted one of his eyebrows and asked,

"underwear!"

"che-Shit! I almost forgot my panties!" She shouted and ran to one of her closets.

"pa-panties?" Colt bursted out laughing, he just couldn't Contol it.

"i could use a little help in here!" she yelled.

Colt got up and he was still laughing, fixed his shirt and replied,

"There's no may i'm gonna go near those stuff dude!" he grabbed her bag and threw it to her. Unfortunately, it hit her head... by accident of course.

"Oooo, Sorry- I didn't mean-" Colt whispered but An still heard him.

"Thanks a lot!" she said ironically while closing her bag.

"Faster...faster...FASTER!" Colt said. He went to her bed, got her favorite cap (colored red and black with a little touch of light purple) and put it on top of her head. So her hair got pretty messy.

"Patience is a virtue!" she smiled.

"Whatever dude! We're gonna be late!" Colt hurried as he opened the door, but before Sheanne can even say something, they heard someone shout,

"C'mon guys! Move it!"

"definitely Rocky..." they uttered as they ran down the stairs. As expected, they saw Rocky talking to Heiden.(Sheanne's older sister)

"I'm gonna miss you An" Den said. An smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, and you know, I'm not in those 'boyish' stuff anyway"

"Oh, I think you're right...well-" Rocky frowned

"Guess we better get going! bye Den!" Colt interrupted and grabbed An's bag from her arm and he went outside. An ignored him.

"Well, he's right. Take care of yourself sis." Den said as she hugged An. Oh, how she'll miss her!

"You too" An replied. They hugged and Den kissed her cheeks, she looked at her hair then she shook her head. An smiled as Den fixed her cap and nodded.

"thanks sis!"

"no biggy!"she walked forward and opened the door.

"well, bye... seeyah!" An shouted as she stepped out and suddenly, she turned back and asked.

"Oh sis, where's dad?'

"well, he needs to go to work early, but he said take care and---he talked to you last night didn't he?"

"oh yeah! slipped my mind, anyweiz...sorry-bye-!" she replied then ran to Rocky and Colt who were waiting for her.

Den smiled and closed the door as she saw her little sister disappear. Then she thought,'she sure is growing old!'

(at the Douglass' residence)

"Why the face An?" Rocky asked as he opened the door for her. An looked back and saw Colt putting her bag at the back of the car, then she faced Rocky again.

"Well, I'm just-" Tum Tum cut her and he screamed in delight,

"Hi An!" Then he went and hugged her, she hugged him back. Colt saw this, and demanded for it to stop 'cause it was, according to him, 'too long'. They stopped and Rocky just cracked a smile.

"Hey little bro!" she said playing with his hair.

"Stop it An... wanna sit beside me?" Tum asked.

"Sure Tum!" Then she and Tum went inside the car. Rocky and Clot sighed and followed then, Mrs. Douglass finally went outside, locked the door and sat on the driver's seat. She started the car and greeted An.

"Oh hi Sheanne, guess you're coming with the boys"

"Hi Mrs. Douglass! Well, I guess you're right!" she smiled.

(after a few minutes)

"Mom, Tum needs to...PEE! wahahaha!" Colt laughed.

"Didn't you pee before we left?" Rocky asked.

"Well, I forgot!" Tum screamed. An just watched them and sighed. Colt rolled his eyes.'Here he goes again' he thought.

"Ok honey, i'm gonna pull-over" Mrs. Douglass parked the car at a gasoline station. The moment the car stopped, Tum got out as quick as he can, pulled down his pants and... did his thing. :D

"Oh brother!" Rocky mumbled.

As Tum went inside, Colt whispered LOUDLY,

"He sure stinks!" Everybody laughed quietly except for Tum who sticked his tounge out.

"Jerk!" he yelled.

"What! you-" Colt said angrily but before he can strangle Tum, An lifted her Arm, grabbed their shirts, blocking the two from fighting.

"Let me go!" Colt screamed. An lets go of Tum, but, she plans of keeping Colt a little longer.

"Let me go!"

"No...Not until you're calm" she smiled. Everybody watched what Colt would do.

"Ok, ok, Ok! I'm calm!" Colt said. Still trying to get away from An.

"Yeah, I think you're calm" An declared and Colt smiled.

"NOT!" Everybody,but Colt, said and laughed.

"Go An, Go An!" Tum Tum cheered.

"Please man!" Colt pleaded, but he was kinda enjoying it.

"Don't let him go An!" Tum shouted.

"Shut up twit!" Colt grumbled, slowly getting annoyed.

"Go girl!" Rocky cheered with Tum. But as soon as An heared him, she lets go of Colt and covered her head with her cap.

"Wake me up when we're there Ok man?" she whispered to Colt. Before Colt can even ask her if something's wrong, she was already sleeping.

'what's the matter with her?' Colt thought.

"Is she mad?" Rocky asked, feeling a little guilty.

"I don't know... No, why would she be.." Colt answered as he looked at her, still confused.

"Maybe she's tired, let her rest boys." Mrs. Douglass turned the radio on. Then Colt and Tum started to argue again.

"Boys, Quiet. An is sleeping remember?"

"Guess you're right mom." Rocky agreed.

"Yeah, what-ev bro, I'm going to take a nap" Colt announced.

"Yeah Rocky! I'm gonna take a nap!" Tum ALSO announced.

"COPYCAT!" Colt yelled.

"Keep it down!" Rocky pleaded.

"Fine." Colt and Tum replied while putting their arms on their heads. Rocky smiled and enjoyed the view outside.

Meanwhile... Colt was thinking about something really bothering him...


	2. Chapter 2AJust Thinking

CHAPTER 2.A: Just Thinking...

(Colt's P.O.V)  
'Why did she acted like that, I mean she never gets pissed off easily especially with Rocky or Tum. Is she really pissed off or is she just tired? Hmmm... as soon as she wakes up, I'm gonna talk to her...'

I looked at An, she was sleeping and you could really tell that she was. It's the first time I saw her so tired in ages! Man! What is this gal doing lately! Then I caught Rocky looking at me,

"WHAT!"

"Why are you so restless bro?" Rocky asked as he put his hands on my shoulder. I saw mom looking.

"Let's talk about it later." Rocky read my lips. He sighed and faced the window again.

I looked at An and she was looking at me, and she was... giggling!

"Restless huh?"

"Whatever dude, get back to sleep!" I took her cap and wore it. She didn't mind as always. But she said with one of her eyebrows raised,

"I wasn't sleeping Colt."

What! She was sleeping, her eyes was shut and.. and... and... she was sleeping! She was! She was!

"But you were!" I screamed. She put her hands on my shoulders and said,

"Relax Colt! Breath man! I just pretended that I was, you fell for it though, but I was not sleeping Ok? Dude, why are you so...so...hmmm... restless today!"

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"What made you say so?"

"You're acting weird!" she laughed.

'And I'm the one who's acting weird huh?' I thought, but I suddenly realized,

'I was really acting weird lately. Especially when I worried if she's ok... What! wait! I never said I'm worried about her right! but I did and I am! Shit! Stop... what the hell am I thinking?' I snapped out of it because An was really, really shaking my head off.

"Hey! You alright mate!" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine okei! Stop shaking me! You're making me wanna throw up!"

"Ewwwww." An and Tum replied in unison, but before I can even react, I heard my mom say,

"We're here boys and girls! Oh, I mean girl!"

An laughed while Rocky and Tum got went out. An went after Tum and both of them got their bags. Rocky was talking to mom as she gave him her final instructions and all those mushy goodbye's. I went out and pretended that I was listening to Tum and An but, I was really listening to Mom and Rocky's conversation. I heard something about Rocky, Tum, me and ... 


	3. Chapter 2BGrandpa

CHAPTER 2.B: Grandpa!...

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

"Grandpa!" Tum screamed and ran towards him.

"Tum Tum! Rocky! Colt! Jennifer!" he greeted them. And he faced An afterwards.

"And you must be... Sheanne" Then he smiled at her. Before An answered, she took a bow and smiled.

"At your service sir!" she said wholeheartedly.

Mr. Mori felt the sincerity, kindness and as well as humor in her voice and smiled again.

"I am honored to work with you soldier!" Mr. Mori replied. Everyone, except Mr. Mori and Sheanne, exchanged glances. They've never heard him talk with a stranger, well not a stranger but someone he knew for only aminute like that before!

"Three soldiers unprepared as 1'o clock sir!" Sheanne said seriously. As if she was a soldier reporting to her commander. Everybody didn't knew was she was talking about. Well, everybody but Mr. Mori who looked at the boys.

Mr. Mori saw that they had the 'what the hell are they talking about' look painted at their faces. He looked back and said.

"Good spot soldier! Dismissed!"

An stood straight and saluted,

"Sir Yes Sir!" after 3 seconds, Mr. Mori and Sheanne bursted out laughing!

Rocky, who just understood the situation, looked at his brothers and started laughing. Colt smiled and sat with one of his eyebrows raised. Tum Tum, stood frozen and confused. Lastly, Mrs. Douglass reamained standing and smling.

'I've never seen my father like that in a long time..' she thought.

When Mr. Mori and Sheanne stopped laughing, the 3 boys bid their goodbye's o their mom and followed grandpa inside. Sheanne, ran to Mrs. Douglass and thanked her for the ride.

"Take care of the boys for me, will you soldier?" She joked.

"Sir yes, I mean, Ma'am yes ma'am!"Sheanne laughed until she heard Colt calling her.

"Dude! The cabin is not there, it's here across the bridge! Hello!"

"Coming!" she yelled back after saying goodbye to Mrs. Douglass who just thought,

'I wish I had a daughter like her! Well I think I will!' then she laughed and went home. 


	4. Chapter 3Dinner and who!

CHAPTER 3: Dinner and who?...

(Tum Tum's P.O.V.)

"It's already 6:00 Grandpa! And I'm really hungry!"

"There was no minute that you were not hungry Jerk!" Colt growled.

"Tum Tum, wait. Grandpa is still preparing dinner!" Rocky added and went inside the kitchen to assist his grandfather.

I looked around and I saw An. She was sitting beside the window and she was looking outside. I wonder if she too is hungry like me.

"Hey An! What are you looking at?"

"Huh, oh... nothing really" she smiled, but she wasn't looking though.

"An! you've got to help me! I'm starving!"

"You always are!" she replied with an evil laugh.

"Joking!" she added.

"Well, I'm not joking... I'm starving!"

Why wouldn't she answer me? she just keeps on laughing... and now, she stops. Whatis she getting from her pocket?... MnM's! Yipee!

"Thanks An! You're the best!"

"Who said that I'm giving these to you?" She looked really serious and it scared me a little.

"Oh... I... I thought it... was for me."

Well, I really thought it was for me... Shocks! It's very embarrassing! And my cheeks are hot! I turned away from her, but she saw my face.

"Wait!" she shouted, I looked back but I didn't reply.

"Tum, I was just kiddin' around! Here, you can have it." she smiled a broader smile at me.

"Oh An you're the best! Thank You!" I told her with a smile plus a hug.

"Just promise me you won't spoil your dinner." she said while pinching my cheeks and playing with my hair.

"That'll never happen An... I promise!"

"Oh, I forgot." She said and bit her lips. Then we both laughed like kids. Well, I'm still one!

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Colt looked at Tum and Sheanne. He wonders,

'How does she do it! I mean dealing with a jerk like Tum Tum! How come she never gets pissed off! God, my best friend is cool!'

meanwhile at the kitchen

"Hey gramps!" Rocky raced to his grandfather.

"Rocky, I need you to help me with this." Mr. Mori said.

"No problemo grandpa!" Rocky lifted the plated and placed it on the table. Grandpa followed him. Tum Tum was so happy, at last! His sufferings end.

"Alright! Dinner is ready!" Tum screamed.

Grandpa, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum was already at the table, but Sheanne was still beside the same window, and she was still looking outside. Colt got up and approached her. She was thinking of something...

"Dude..." An looked up and sees Colt kneeling beside her.

"C'mon, dinner is ready." he said and helped An to get up.

"Anything wrong?" he asked. Instead of saying somrthing, she shook her head and smiled.

"Ok then, C'mon, I'm hungry" He walked to the table, An followed him but when she was about to sit down beside Grandpa, Grandpa winked and then Rocky suddenly said,

"Sorry An, that seat is taken." Then he got kicked Tum.

"Yeah An." Tum took his plate and moved to his right, next to Grandpa. Then the three of them smiled. Colt noticed what they were planning to do and he was glad. Then, An was left wondering. The only seat available was the former seat of Tum, the one between Tum and Colt now. An had no choice but to sit beside him. So she was beside Colt, who was beside Rocky, who was beside Grandpa, who was beside Tum, who was beside her. got it:)

While eating, Grandpa asked them,

"So boys, how long have you known Sheanne?"

"Well, she's been my best friend for about, hmmm... about, 7 years! Damn!" Colt said and he laughed. Rocky and Tum joined him. Grandpa looked at Sheanne waiting for her reaction.

"You're ... ... my best friend?" An asked innocently. She looked really serious, well she was. Rocky chocked and drank a glass of water quickly.

"Oh O! busted!" Tum muttered. Colt seemed really shocked and angry not with her, but with her reaction she just gave.

"What? are you joking me?' he shouted as he stood up from his chair.

"I was just asking... you can take your seat now." She replied camly.

"I will seat whenever and wherever I want to! You don't need to tell me when and where!" he growled. Grandpa continued to eat. Rocky shook his head, worried what will happen next. And Tum didn't mind them at all. Sheanne, stopped eating.

Colt felt guilty, he didn't mean to shout at her, it was just that he can't control his temper. Miracously, he calmed down. When he sat down and was about to smile, An spoke again.

"But I wasn't joking."

"Of course you were not joking! You were just asking!" Grandpa laughed just to break their little misunderstanding. An found it really corny for grandpa to joke like that but weirdly enough, she bursted out laughing. Soon, everybody was laughing except Colt who was still thinking about the last things that Sheanne said.

'I was just asking... ... but i wasn't joking... ... what could it mean? Is she angry with me? Damn it! I should'nt have shouted at her like that! I've never heard her talk like that before...too deep and too serious!' Colt thought.

"Hey Colt, Colt?...Colt!...COLT!" Tum Tum screamed at his ears.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Colt growled while rubbing his ears, then he saw An smiled. He looked away because he still remembered what he did.

"You were daydreaming mate!" An laughed.

'Well, it was good to know that she was'nt angry with me.'

Everthing returned to normal as before.

While Grandpa spoke with Rocky and Tum Tum, Colt spoke with An and wished he'd clear things out.

"Hey An, I... I...am...I'm... sorry" Colt said. he looked at An who was ready to laugh her haid out. She has the 'is that you' look in her face.

"For what mate! Dude? is that you? are you somewhat... possesed!" she asked, pretending to look worried and stuff... but actually she was just cheering him and maybe herself up by joking around like that. Colt loved it when she did that.

"Glad you're back dude!" Colt replied happily.

"What? I was'nt even away for a moment!" she asked sarcastically.

"It's just good to have you back!" Colt said pinching her cheeks, then suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be?" Rocky asked and went back to dig in his plate.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." An volunteered and she ran to the door. When she opened it, she saw a girl. You could defenitely tell that she's an indian. A pretty one.

"Oh good evening. May I just ask if Colt's around?" she asked. For Sheanne, she looked like a really nice gal.

"Hold On, I'll get him. COLT! someone's looking for you!"

"Who is it?" He shouted back.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot, my name's Jo..." An couldn't help but smile. Finally she met Jo, her best friend's girlfriend.

"Jo! You're most defenitely very welcome! I think..." An greeted back and the both of them laughed.

"By the way, I'm Sheanne... I prefer if you call me An, but you can still call me Sheanne."

"most defenitely An... So you're Colt's best friend!" Jo was also very glad to meet her.

"If he says so!" An smiled and once more, the two of them laughed. 


	5. Chapter 4Correcting a mistake

CHAPTER 4: Correcting a mistake... 

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

"Hey Jo, I suppose you wanna come inside?" An joked.

"Sure... Thanks!" Jo giggled. The two of them went inside.

"An! who is-" Colt shouted while looking at his plate but when he lifted his head, he was just shocked to see...

"JO!" Grandpa (We'll call Mr. Mori- grandpa from now on) and Tum greeted her. Rocky was also surprised.

"Why are you here?" Colt asked, you could tell that he was still shocked and his voice was kinda trembling.

"Well, I've come to see you!" Jo replied and kssed him. Colt was shocked, as well as Rocky...

!#$&FLASHBACK!#$&()

1 week ago

"Rocky... I think... well,... I think... I just think..." Colt mumbled.

"What?...you think what!" Rocky asked.

"I...think...I'm in love...Phew!" Colt admitted, shyly of course.

"Well, that's alright bro. I mean it's totally normal and, Jo is a nice girl." Rocky replied while he was packing his Ninja gear.

"Yeah... she was nice to break up with me." Colt said strongly agreeing with Rocky. Rocky, on the other hand, shook his head.

"Bu-, but I thought you said you were in love?...with Jo?"

"Rocky, I said I was, but not with...JO!"

"Wait, hold on bro, why did she broke up with you?" Rocky sat beside Colt.

"I don't know! And I don't even care! I was too happy to ask her why that time." Colt answered. Rocky was surprised.

"Time-out! she broke with you, and you were happy! that's crazy Colt!" Rocky laughed, Colt cracked a smile and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not... but she sure is!"

!#END$OfFLASHBACK!#()

"Ca-Came to see... Colt!" Rocky asked, not really sure of what just happened and what's happening.

"Well, yeah. Anything wrong Rocky?" Jo asked. She really looked like she was totally innocent... was she?

"Bu-but I thought-" Jo cut Colt.

'What is she doing in here and why is she doing this! Last time she broke up with me, and now she's here to see me? What the hell is going on!' Colt thought.

"Colt honey, I Love you." Jo whispered. Tum Tum imitated her and said,

"I love you too Jo, Mwah!" but Colt didnt paid any attention to Tum.

Being the Hot tempered guy that he was, he didnt want to shout in front of An again, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to burst out any minute and being his best friend, An can see what's happening and what might happen next, she knew that she has to do something.

"Hey Rocky!" An looked at Rocky and fortunately, he easily read her mind.

'What! I'm having a situation here and she calls Rocky... and not help me? motherfuc---!' Colt thought to himself. He was suppose to complain and scream, but he saw Rocky talking to Grandpa, and An talking to Tum. They were actually talking them out. Grandpa seems to understand and he finally spoke.

"Rocky, Tum tum! Why won't you teach Sheanne some of the tricks I've thought you?"

"It's better if you come with us Grandpa!" Tum Tum said as he finished munching the mnm's that An gave him, and he ran outside. Grandpa followed him. Rocky and Sheanne were about to follow him too when suddenly they heard Colt calling,

"An, I desperately need you in here." An knew that he really needs help, but why? Can't he handle this one?

"Go An, Colt needs you." Rocky whispered and An nodded.

'Man! Why do I need to be in there? Can't they handle their own thing? Well, I hope this won't be difficult to handle.' She took a deep breath and walked towards Jo, when she reached her side, she stopped and remained standing.

Jo looked like she didn't know what's happening. Colt, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to kill someone. The three of them weren't talking at all, and Colt is getting really, really, really impatient with Jo.

"What!" Colt shouted for no reason at all. Jo looked at him but she didn't dare say a word. Colt tried to look at An, and boy she looked really upset!

"What do you mean what?" An asked and waited for Colt to say something, but looks like it's gonna take long.

"I mean Colt, can you just explain what's happening, for Jo... and me?"

'I'd never explain it for Jo... but I'd explain anything for An!' he thought. It took long befor he answered it.

"Ok, it's like this, Jo and I are-"

"Yes?" An hurried him and wore a fake smile.

"Dude, can you let me finish first?" Colt said and An gave him a 'ok fine' look. Colt sighed and continued,

"Ok...so we broke up already." Colt finished. Jo didn't utter a word. Colt took this chance to continue,

"So now, I'm-" But An said,

"Will you let Jo talk first?"

"Fine" Colt muttered looking at the floor. Then at last, Jo finally spoke,

"That's why I'm here, to correct my mistake Colt." she looked at An who was very happy to hear her say that.

"Okei... everything settled-check, I think my job here is finished!" An exclaimed.

The two had a chat leaving Colt wondering to himself,

'What! she made a mistake! whatever that means I was happy that she committed that mistake, but, but, but now! she comes here and corrects it! How stupid of her! The only mistake I made was when I approved to be her boyfriend! stupid Colt! And now, I'm in love with someone else... that doesn't make any sense at all!...What! why is she leaving me with this ... this... bitch! No!'

"An!" Colt stood up and ran to Sheanne who just turned back.

"Any problem mate?" she asked. Colt held her wrist and said,

"Dog, don't leave me with her" upon hearing that, An smiled and gave him a BROTHERLY hug just to cool him off, then she whispered with her usual joking tone,

"Wish you luck bro, Privacy is a privilege! And I think you need a little of that." before letting go, An winked at Jo who said thank you and then ran. She forgot something, Colt was still clinging to her wrist...

"Dude, You can let go now." An requests. Colt smiled and lets go. She sighed and ran to Rocky.

(Rocky's P.O.V.)

'Well, that was fast... and quiet too. I mean there was so serious shouting and arguing at all! phew! Well, here comes An...'

**>>>It's my first fanfic... so i hope you liked it...REVIEWS please!.. I'll update soon! seeyah! **


End file.
